Albus Severus Potter's Love Story
by Gadis Big Cola
Summary: Albus Severus Potter memikirkan kisah cintanya yang sama tak mulusnya dengan kedua mantan Kepala Hogwarts yang dari merekalah namanya diambil. Author newbie di fandom ini.


ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER'S LOVE STORY

Disclaimer : Belong to JK Rowling. This story is mine and not for commercial.

Author : Gadis Big Cola

Genre : General, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot

Summary : Albus Severus Potter memikirkan kisah cintanya yang sama tak mulusnya dengan kedua mantan Kepala Hogwarts yang dari merekalah namanya diambil.

ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER'S LOVE STORY

Albus Severus Potter, atau yang biasa dipanggil Al, duduk termenung di atas batu cadas di pinggir pantai yang sunyi. Di belakangnya terdengar suara ribut dari para saudaranya yang sedang bermain Quidditch. Keluarga besar Weasley-Potter sedang berlibur di salah satu villa milik Harry yang ada di pinggir pantai yang sunyi.

Ombak-ombak berderu saling berkejaran. Burung-burung lalu lalang terbang di atas Al. Angin kencang berhembus menerpa tubuh Al, tapi tetap tidak bisa menganggu konsentrasi Al.

Di pikiran Al berkecamuk banyak hal yang menganggunya, tetapi hanya ada satu hal yang benar-benar menganggunya, sampai dia susah tidur dan susah makan karena memikirkan hal ini.

Namanya memang diambil dari dua Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang hebat, dan Al pun tak kalah hebat dengan mereka. Dia adalah salah satu penyihir terpintar dan terhebat di masanya, tak kalah dengan reputasi Ayahnya, Harry James Potter.

Dan yang paling menganggu Albus adalah, hal yang diturunkan dua orang penyihir hebat ini. Kisah cinta yang gagal...

Semua tahu bahwa Albus Dumbledore tidak pernah menikah, dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi sihir dan karirnya sehingga tidak sempat menikah dan merasakan indahnya mencintai dan dicintai. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan wanita, dia hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Voldemort bisa musnah dan dunia sihir kembali aman. Tidak ada wanita yang pernah mengisi hidupnya. Dia seakan menjauhkan diri dari wanita dan cinta.

Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu bahwa Severus Snape mencintai Lily Potter, nenek Al. Severus mencintai Lily sejak mereka masih kecil, bahkan sebelum masuk Hogwarts. Tapi cinta Severus bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lily lebih memilih James dan menikah dengan James. Walau hati Severus hancur, dia tetap saja mencintai Lily dengan sepenuh hatinya. Saat dia tahu anak Lily diburu oleh Voldemort, Severus meminta dengan amat sangat kepada Dumbledore agar melindungi Lily dan keluarganya. Tapi semuanya gagal, berkat pengkhianatan dari Peter Pettigrew, James dan Lily Potter meninggal.

Hati Severus hancur, jauh lebih hancur daripada saat Lily menikah dengan James. Dulu, saat Lily menikah dengan James, dia masih bisa bertemu dengan Lily, berbicara dengan Lily, dan masih bisa melihat senyum dan matanya yang indah. Tapi saat Lily meninggal, Severus merasakan jiwanya ikut pergi terbang bersama Lily.

Bukannya Al tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan yang namanya wanita, hanya saja kisah cintanya tidak berjalan mulus. Di sepanjang hidupnya Al berusaha menarik perhatian para wanita, dan banyak yang tertarik dengannya. Al beberapa kali pacaran, tetapi semuanya gagal. Al tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai seorang wanita.

Hanya saja, hati Al luluh ketika melihat gadis itu. Gadis Muggle-born, bermata hijau, pintar, dan baik hati. Sama persis seperti neneknya. Dengan segala cara Al berusaha menarik perhatian gadis itu, bahkan sama noraknya dengan apa yang kakeknya lakukan untuk menarik perhatian neneknya. Tapi, nasib Al sama dengan dengan Severus, gadis itu lebih memilih laki-laki lain. Gadis itu pergi bersama laki-laki lain, membawa separuh jiwa Al.

Setelah tidak berhasil mendapatkan gadis itu, Al menyerah. Mungkin ini sudah takdirnya untuk tidak berjodoh dengan siapapun. Seperti Albus Dumbledore dan juga Severus Snape.

Al menghela nafas. "Ah.. andai saja aku seperti mereka..."

Mereka, tentu saja James Potter dan Lily Potter. James sangat sukses dalam kisah cintanya. Sejak kelas tiga dia berpacaran dengan Joanne Fitzgerald dan masih langgeng sampai sekarang, bahkan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini. Umur mereka sudah dua puluh empat tahun, yang artinya mereka merajut cinta selama sebelas tahun penuh, tanpa putus nyambung, bahkan akan terus bertambah lama setelah mereka menikah nanti.

Al juga iri dengan Ayahnya, Harry Potter. Terkenal sejak lahir membuat Ayahnya digilai banyak wanita. Al iri sekali dengan Ayahnya yang dekat dengan beberapa wanita semasa sekolah, yaitu Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, dan tentu saja Ibunya, Ginny Weasley.

Lily Potter juga sangat beruntung dalam kisah cintanya. Sama seperti James, dia berpacaran dengan Allan Mulfgerry di tahun ketiganya. Hanya saja, bedanya, Lily dan Allan sering putus-nyambung, tapi toh akhirnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu mereka tak pernah putus lagi. Bahkan mereka juga merencanakan akan menikah menyusul James.

Tapi itu hanya rencana Lily dan Allan, karena Lily merasa tak enak hati jika dia menikah melangkahi kakaknya. Sejujurnya, Al tidak pernah keberatan jika Lily melangkahinya untuk menikah, toh Lily sudah punya pasangan dan dia belum.

"Kau hanya perlu menunggu, dear..." kata sebuah suara lembut.

Al menoleh. Ibunya berdiri di belakangnya, memakai sweater dengan sebuah syal di lehernya.

Al langsung bangkit. "Mom! Kenapa dingin-dingin begini Mom keluar? Mom kan sedang sakit.." kata Al cemas sambil menuntun Ibunya untuk duduk di atas batu cadas yang tadi didudukinya.

Ginny tersenyum. "Mom tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu dear.. Tapi seperti yang Mom bilang, kau tidak perlu mencari. Jodohmu akan datang dengan sendirinya, kau hanya perlu menunggu.."

"Tapi, aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama Mom.."

Ginny menggeleng dan mengusap rambut Al. "Tidak akan lama lagi, percayalah.." Ginny melepas syal yang melilit lehernya.

"Kenapa dilepas? Sini aku pasangkan lagi." Al mengambil syal yang ada di tangan Ginny, tapi dia kurang cepat sehingga syal itu terbang karena angin kencang yang berhembus disitu.

"Aaah! Syalnya terbang!" seru Al kaget. "Maaf, Mom. Gara-gara aku sekarang Mom kedinginan! Akan aku ganti syal Mom!"

Ginny menggeleng. "Tak apa dear.."

Al memeluk Ibunya dengan penuh sayang dan Ginny balas memeluk Al. Di dalam pelukan Ginny, Al merasa nyaman.

"Mom tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Mom minta maaf kalau kau merasa risau karena kau tak kunjung mendapatkan jodohmu. Mom minta maaf kalau penyebab semua kegalauan hatimu ini karena namamu yang sama dengan dua pria yang juga tak mulus kisah cintanya." Kata Ginny sedih.

Al buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak, Mom tidak salah. Mungkin memang belum waktunya Tuhan mengirimkan jodoh untukku, Mom tidak salah."

Ginny terdiam dan Al memeluknya erat. Di dalam pelukan Ginny, Al merasakan semua kegalauan dan kerisauannya hilang. Berkat Ibunya, kini dia punya satu pandangan yang pasti.

Ini semua bukan karena nama Albus Severus yang disandangnya, ini semua hanya masalah waktu. Dia hanya perlu menunggu sampai jodoh yang dikirimkan Tuhan datang padanya. Al percaya, setiap makhluk diciptakan berpasang-pasangan dan Al yakin, jodohnya sudah disiapkan oleh Tuhan dan Al hanya tinggal menunggu jodohnya datang.

"Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. Snape, aku yakin aku akan mendapatkan jodohku dalam waktu dekat. Aku janji."

FIN

Mencoba peruntungan di fandom Harry Potter sebagai fandom pertama di akun ini. Punya akun satu lagi tapi tidak digunakan untuk fandom-fandom yang akan aku ikuti nantinya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan berikan pendapatmu.

.

.

Salam

Gadis Big Cola


End file.
